Another Hunger Games
by TarrentBellatrixBurtonTodd
Summary: What would happen if Prim was never picked? If none of the other tributes were picked? What would happen if you were picked?
1. Chapter 1: Holosity

Chapter One: Holosity

I was cold. Too cold for my liking. I could feel myself slowly decaying, soon to cease to exist. Maybe if I decided to run with the Careers, they wouldn't have caught me like this. They're gone now, and I'm with my friends. My family. My real family. How I ended up allied with such fighters in the first place I will never know. I could hear their voices slowly dying, muffled voices trying to shout life back into me. I was at peace. I remember with a last breath how I ended up entwined in the vicious games of the Capitol. When the escort read my name, I felt almost like this. Empty. Only like an empty feeling that strikes fear into your heart, and not the solemn emptiness that means peace would come for me soon. I stood on the stage before the Justice Building and met my fellow tribute. Garth. A huge, beefy 18 year old. When he moved to shake my hand, his grip was tight and mean. I never expected to die at his hands. I guess honesty and trust don't come in where the Careers are concerned. There are far worse games to play.

Ceaser Flickerman's dazzling blue hair and suit almost blinded me as I took to the stage. He brushed his electric blue lips to my hand and we sat down, the eyes of all of Panem resting on me.  
'Well, Holosity, how are you feeling about the games? Are we all prepared?' he said, with a smile that seemed etched onto his tanned face.  
'I'm not too sure, to be honest! I'm confident. And well…' I couldn't do it. I was told to play the strong, sly yet brilliant girl from district 4, but I couldn't do it.  
'Oh well that's always a good thing! Confidence! And I must say, I love your dress!'  
I smiled and said, 'Thanks to Lorcan! I would probably be in some rags without him!' I felt a boost, as he maneuvered his way from the topic of confidence. My dress, to be perfectly honest, was awful. Fish scales do not suit me with my dark eyes and dark copper hair. With random scales different colours. It was too much like the Capitol. Nothing like me. Although no one seems to know me now. Lorcan had my hair in a messy bun and shoe with heels so high; my shoulders topped Ceaser's electric blue hair.  
'Go on, have you any secrets to how your are to play the games? Any strategies?' I paused, realizing I had none. Well, I guess I'm screwed.  
'Well, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. You haven't seen all that there is to me yet!' I was quite proud at my quickly thought out lie. He laughed and so did the audience.  
The buzzer went, meaning my few minutes were up, so I left the stage to watch the others. Backstage, I got talking to the girl from District twelve. Sianer Turner. I immediately liked her, as she reminded me of my sister, Lily. A few other interviews hung in my mind. There was Garths, who, like always, looked like a God, especially in his dark silvery suit. He stole the crowd by talking about the other tributes. He said, about me, that I was one to look out for. He knew I had no secret strategies, so why was he sticking up for me? When he left, those from 5 came, a Farrell and the girls name I did not catch, then six, whose names I didn't cath. The girl from 7 was around my age, 15, and was nearly as tall as I was in my heels! Then came 8 and 9, I was beginning to feel bored now. From 10, a girl of 18, who seemed as nervous as me. Then from 11, a boy of the age of 12 sat down, after stumbling as he walked on. His trousers were too long. Then the last two of the night, Sianer, and a boy of 16, Peeta, both from twelve. They closed the show, with Peeta announcing he liked Sianer. Great. That's how they get sponsors! Why didn't I think of that?  
Back in the centre, Garth, Lorcan, Finnick Odair (our Mentor), and Escort, Tallie, sat and watched replays. I watched the replays of the score announcing, seeing my 8 appear under my name and then watch the interviews. My failure to be liked over and over! All I could think of was the next day. I stood and said, 'I'm turning in. Goodnight.' As I turned to leave, Garth took hold of my arm and said quietly, 'Good Luck.'  
Luck wouldn't help me at all. With the strong ones from other districts and my own, leaving a shadow over me, meant my chances of survival, were a million to one.


	2. Chapter 2: Holosity

Chapter Two: Holosity

I saw the Cornucopia ahead of me. I stood on the circular plinth, waiting for the blast to announce the beginning. I was thinking. If I could get a trident, I would be fine. I spotted one right at the back of the pile of weapons. What to do, what to do…? Finnick had told me to grab a pack and run. I saw a few in front of me. I judged the sizes. Maybe I could bag two… I looked around for people I knew names of. I caught the eye of a small 12 year old boy from district 11. He gave me a reassuring smile and thumbs up. I smiled back, trying to laugh a little. I liked him instantly, and made it a point that I couldn't. I knew he wouldn't last long. He was small and rather physically weak. I noted to bring vengeance to the one who brought him to harm. Bang! I missed my chance! I ran as fast as possible, trying to get to the packs. I grabbed a large orange on and a small grey one. I hesitated for a second, considering whether or not to go for the Trident or not. But when I saw the girl from five rip small boys head clean off its body, I decided against it. I know it wasn't the boy from 11, because he slipped away into the woods with a small grey pack. Smart move. I backed away from the bloody battle, and turned to run to the forest – only to be stopped by the girl from 10. She towered over me with a knife in one hand and a pack in the other. She raised it, ready to attack, until lowering it slowly. She stepped aside. 'What-?' I asked, bewildered.

'I'm not that heartless. Go, quickly. Please go!'

I ran past thanking her. 'I won't forget this!'

I ran for a long time. Swerving in and out and round and round the tall and thin, old and new, withered and strong trees. I couldn't tell what I would find round the next corner. I had a reckless round, I guess. I wasn't usually this loud and open. Not in school training anyway. Not when they taught 7 year olds how to slit throats in twenty different ways. That was how old you were when they taught you how to be a Career. I sought some means of shelter and water now. Those were the main things to focus on. Water and shelter. Water and shelter. Those two words revolving in my brain. I put my instincts first to find what I grew up around. Water. The moister the mud was, the closer you were to water. I knelt to the ground now, and put my nose a thumbs length from the grass. I felt the mud with my fingers. Solid. I stood up quickly again and looked around. Animals. They had to have some means of hydration. I sought out a rabbit or a fox or some sort of animal, for about half an hour, until I found a Hare in the bushes, burrowing. I watched it for a while and followed where it went. After another forty minutes, it leads me to a stream. The tiniest flow of water there was, but water none the less. I followed it for a long time. It grew and grew and grew, before finally resting in a huge lake. At the end of the lake, a majestic waterfall, stood proud. I thought to myself, _'sometimes, not always, a cave can be behind a waterfall.' _It would be concealed, and it would have a never ending water supply. I tried my luck. Dumping my packs in a nearby holly bush, I studied the wall. It seemed misshapen and jagged, so it would be easy to climb. Taking a risk that could either cost me my life, or save it, I climbed. The spray of the water felt too much like home. When out on the fishing boats, in a wild storm with my uncle. Hearing him southing in that rough accent, inaudible, what with its gruffness, and the wind and rain and storm. I paused. Taking a deep breath, I plunged beneath the waterfall, clinging on, for dear life. I was right! Before my eyes, saw a suitable cave, small, but warm and completely hidden to any by passer. The only damper on my plan was the mutts. There were four. Wolves. Two adult, two cubs. A slab of carcass of what ever unlucky creature crossed their paths, lay in the corner. The mutts were sleeping. Breathing heavily, their chests rising and falling. I got such a shock; I clamped my hand to cover my mouth, to refrain from screaming. I lost grip, and plunged beneath the water. Being learned in swimming, I had no bother escaping, it was the trouble of perhaps waking the beasts, which followed me. I couldn't stay for long. Once out of the water, I ran for my packs, and bolted. I climbed a near by oak tree and waited. I heard nothing. I was concealed well, like the cave. I took a deep breath and rested my head against the trunk. I took this time to check the contents of the packs. In the larger one, was some bread, kiwis, an apple, a dagger, a plastic water bottle, a compass, some night vision glasses, a watch and a torch, and in the smaller, a slab of pork, a matchbox with matches, a large flask and a sleeping bag. I was pleased with the contents, as they seemed useful. I took a moment to doze, before, accidentally, falling asleep.

It must have been hours I was asleep, as it was dark. I must have been asleep for the cannons, announcing the end of the battle at the cornucopia. Suddenly, the Capitol seal appeared in the sky, and the anthem played. I saw some faces I recognised, some I didn't. I counted eleven before the seal reappeared. Eleven? That was nearly half of who came in! Thirteen left. The little boy from district 11, both from 12, her from 10 who let me go, one from 7 (the boy was in the sky), one from 5, both from 1, the boy from 2, someone from 3, a boy from nine, Garth and myself. We were all still hanging on. I wriggled out my sleeping bag and peered over the branch. Clear. I jumped down, and squinted into the dark. After retrieving the night vision goggles from my pack, I put them on and instantly felt a difference in my sight. I had an advantage. I fished for a while, until I was satisfied, but hesitated. If I started a fire, I would instantly become a target. The smoke would serve as a signal confirming my whereabouts. Stuck, and with valuable time wasted, I took to the tree again and tried for some sleep once more.

I was dozing. It must have been early morning that I felt him prod me with the tip of a knife. I jumped down, knocked the attacker the ground and kept him down with my foot on his chest. After a closer look, I recognised the twelve year old from district 11. Alexita's face shone with sweat and mud and blood. I dropped my dagger, and held out my hand to help him up. He took it after a moments hesitation. 'Sorry. I thought you were a ruthless Career or something like that!' I said with a slight laugh.

'How do you know I'm not a ruthless killer? I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox, and I can attack like an animal!' he replied, sarcastically. I laughed at him.

'Anyway, why do you trust me?' I asked, 'Well, I only assume so, because I would have been slaughtered by the animal that stands before me now, but why didn't you?'

'Because I do trust you. In your interview, I saw a real person, not a fake like the others were. And also, I wanted to ask if you'd ally with me?'

I was surprised by his request, and how sudden it was, but I couldn't refuse someone like my little brother. 'I'm going to say yes, Alexita. You remind me of my Brother. He'd kill me if I didn't mention him! Well…if someone doesn't kill me first anyway,' I said, sounding light hearted. Alexita smiled and held out his hand. I shook it and we walked on up the stream.

'I think I have arranged allies. My Mentor, Lucius, said that he talked with that Sara from Seven and Katia from Ten. There good people apparently!'

'Katia. Is that her name? she let me go. She trapped me at the Cornucopia but let me go, instead of killing me,' I said smiling again. Alexita looked up at me.

'Well, that's obviously a good thing! If we know we can trust her, we may be able to get her to ally with us! And Sara!' Excellent. Just how do we find them?

It actually didn't take us long to find Katia.

Alexita ran on ahead while I caught some more fish. After about five minutes, I heard him cry for my name. I dropped everything ad ran. I ran, crying, 'ALEXITA! Where are you?'

After a minute of frantic running, I found him and Katia, trapped in a net in a clearing. I ran over and cut the ropes binding them. They stood up and Alexita hugged me tightly. I looked at Katia, who looked back. I had my dagger held up, blocking her from any attack. She held up her hands and I lowered my weapon. 'I'm not that Heartless,' I said, smirking slightly. She laughed a little, and dropped her hands.

'Katia. How you doing?' she introduced. I smiled.

'Seems like a general meeting of strangers on the street, not in the Hunger Games. Really, the only introduction you get is when the other is trying to rip out their friends throat!' I said.

She turned to Alexita, saying, 'I've been looking for you. Yours, Sara's and My mentors all made agreements about sponsors and allying. What do you say. If Pius, Lucius and Victoria all trusted each other, then I trust you and Sara like that. Holosity, you can join us too!' she looked at me as she finished. I nodded and shook her hand. We went back to Katia's and Sara's camp. Sara was waiting for us when we arrived. She was, well how do you put it… a bit mad! Every now and again would be the odd quirky little jokes, or weird sayings her grandmother used to say. She had tied her floppy chestnut hair into a short ponytail, even though her hair was cut to a bob. She would laugh randomly in complete silence and murmur little poems or jokes under her breath-and burst out laughing again. I enjoyed her company.

One afternoon, Sara and I were scheduled to gather and hunt for food. It was a warm midday breeze. We were just about to leave, when an apple flew into our fire, with an arrow through the middle. We all readied our weapons. A rustling in the bushes, then, Sianer Turner from district twelve, the girl from backstage at the interviews. 'Sianer Tuner. Wondered when I would see you round!' I said lowering my dagger.

She laughed, 'Well, I have been looking for you! Wondered if you wanted a hand fighting the bad guys!'

'Erm, Holosity, what are you dong?' asked Alexita. He looked wary, while Sara and Katia seemed alright.

'It's fine, I wont bite! I just wanted to see if Holosity was alive. I heard a cannon a while back and was worried it was you,' She said. She had an ashen bow in her hands and an arrow carrier strung over her back, 'I bring Rabbits, as a peace offering.'

'Aaahhhhhhh! You hunt?' asked Sara, awestruck. Sianer nodded. Katia held out her hand, saying, 'Welcome to the mad house, enjoy your stay!'  
'Well, come on Sara, we better be off, we will be about an hour, ok guys?' I said. They murmured in agreement and we set off.

For a long time we walked in almost silence. I listened to Sara's random outbursts of nothing in particular, and giggled with her when she began to laugh for no reason what so ever. A cannon blasted. That stopped us both. I took my dagger and Sara took hers. We walked slower than before, until we saw the body of a boy lying before us. He was from District six. His pack was lying beside him. In his chest was a very visible stab wound.

'We have to go,' said Sara. I turned round for a second; a second to late, as following was Sara's mangled cry of pain as a knife pierced her back. She fell to the floor, revealing the girl from District two behind her, with a trident on her back, but otherwise weapon less! I threw my Dagger and it hit her between the eyes; she was dead instantly. I ran to retrieve the trident, and fell beside Sara. Her breathing was laboured and heavy. She was slowly dying. 'Sara!'

'HOLOSITY BEHIND YOU!' she managed to cry, just in time too, as the burly boy from Two was here, possibly to avenge his fellow tributes death. I had a trident now though, and this was my weapon! I slashed and blocked blows, before finally, I pierced his heart. He was gone. Another cannon, and silence. I fell to Sara's side once more and held her cold hand. She blinked a few times, until, with one last smile, she breathed no more.


	3. Chapter 3: Holosity

Chapter three: Holosity

I trudged back, alone, and afraid. What would I tell the others? That I wasn't responsible enough to look after Sara? Would they think I killed her? Or would they kill me? Whatever they will do, I am ready for it. I had to kill two Careers on my own. How did I do that? I had waited with her as she died and waited for the hovercraft to come for her. I cried for while. But as I reached our camp, they instantly knew what had happened, due to my blotchy, tear stained face.

'Who did it?' asked Sianer in a tearful voice, hugging me.

'Them from two. They got us from behind. I got her right away, because she did it, and was unarmed after lodging her knife in Sara's back, but it took a while for me to get him.' I croaked.

'What you took him alone? How?' asked an awestruck Alexita. I held up the trident I had taken from the boy from 6, who Sara and I had found. It still had blood on the tips.

'It's getting dark. They'll be up in a minute,' Sianer said sitting down beside Katia and Alexita. And sure enough, there in the sky was the Capitol Symbol with the anthem playing, followed by the boy and girl from one, the boy from Six and Sara, shining in the sky. That left nine. Nine still alive. How long had we been in the arena? A week? Two? It had to me at least 3.

Once the sky was normal, we set a fire and cooked the fish and rabbit, Katia and I caught the day before. Alexita went down by the lake to collect water, with his night glasses on, and returned about 10 minutes later with four full water bottles. I sat for a while with Sara's pack on my knee, staring into the fire. Sianer came and sat by me. She took the pack and emptied it before us. I saw Sara's spearheads, crackers, fruit bits, bottle, sleeping bag and watch laid before us all. We divided the contents up and I put the remaining empty bag into mine. It was Katia's turn for watch, so I dozed away, until sleep took me over completely. Dreams mangled with visions of the boy and girl from One and Sara and Ceaser Flickerman with Claudius Templesmith taunting me with the lives of my loved ones behind glass doors, having no way to save them. I was woken in the morning by Alexita, and new we had to move on by his fearful expression.

'What is it? What's happened?'

'Careers.' He pointed to the boy from three lying on the ground by the fire. A hovercraft appeared and took him away.

'What happened?' I asked jumping up.

'He went for you. We were sorting out the packs and the fire. We had our backs turned, until we herd him there. Sianer got there just in time!' said Katia walking over to give me my pack. It felt slightly heavier than usual.

'What was in his pack?'

Katia replied, 'two daggers, spear heads, a knuckle duster, and throwing stars. I put a dagger and the knuckle duster in your pack.'

I said a word of thanks and we set off, leaving no trace of our whereabouts, for any wary eye to notice. The day was long, and tiresome, and it was a shame to leave our spot, as it was well concealed and had a 10 minute walk to the lake. Now, as we moved further and further away from the lake, we lost a crucial necessity. We settled on a spot with thick oak trees and a few little hollow trunks here and there. I took to a hollow and concealed my pack and trident, as did Katia with her Spear, Sianer with her bow, arrows and Sword, and Alexita with his Bow and Arrow. It was good to be allied with them, as they were pleasant people and hunters. With two bows, a spear and trident at our sides, not to mention the wealthy packs full of smaller weapons, it seemed we were doing well for our selves. For the next week or so, there were no faces to see in the sky. Sianer and I went to hunt and try to find a water source while Alexita and Katia stuck about our new camp. It was a lengthy walk that brought us to a steep hill. We climbed. Every now and then, Sianer picked up a stone or a twig to see how far she could throw. She had a very good aim and threw well. One stone, she threw so far I could no longer see it – until it bounced back and hit me on the shoulder. 'Ow!' I rubbed the sore part and looked at Sianer. She squinted ahead, bow at the ready, waiting for someone to jump out from behind a tree to attack! I tightened my grip on the trident and held it aloft. We slowed our pace and continued with extreme stealth. After a few seconds, Sianer held up her hand to stop, and picked up another stone and threw it. I could see where it bounced back there. A force field. Or a barrier? Or a weapon? I looked around again to see Sianer hold out her hand to touch it. 'No! Don't,' I almost shouted. I took out a bit of badger meat and threw it at the force field. As I expected, it was roasted in an instant, while a little burnt around the edges. I gave it to Sianer, who took a bite out of the corner.

'Cooked! Right through!' she said, astonished.

I looked to my left, where I had heard a momentary rustle of leaves. 'Come on, lets get back,' I turned, but to be stopped, almost instantly, by a familiar face.

'Peeta?' Sianer ran forward to hug him. He hugged back, but he seemed in pain as he winced when she embraced him.

'Are you OK, Peeta?' I asked cautiously, as I saw he had a limp, a face covered in mud and blood and no weapon at hand. He and Sianer pulled away and she stood by me again.

'Well, I was attacked by Careers within the first few weeks and they took my weapons and left me for dead. That's when I pulled myself together, found the lake and started to try to mend myself. I ripped up my jacket and used the pieces to stop blood loss, and that helped a bit. So, here I am! What can you do?' he said in a calm voice. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was stopped by Sianer who pulled me to the side.

She whispered, 'Can he come with us?'

'What? Sianer, we can't trust him!'

'We can! I know him. I know we can trust him. Please Holosity! We can't just leave him!'

'Sianer, if this is about your little love life then fine. Also, I must agree, it would be the best addition for our welfare. But I don't want to end up at the end of the games with all of us not knowing what to do with each other. I don't want a bloody Career battle.'

'Holosity, it won't be like that.'

'How do you know? It happens all the time!' I paused and added, 'Okay, you talk to him alone…I'm going back to camp. Meet you there in a bit ok?'

'What? Will you be ok on your own?'

I smiled, 'Please, I'm a big girl with big bad weapons!'

She laughed and we turned to see Peeta picking at a bit of bark on a nearby tree. 'I'm going back. I'll see you guys in a bit, ok?'

Our last laugh together.


	4. Chapter 4: Sianer

Chapter Four: Sianer

It was quite awkward, seeing him for the first time in weeks. Doesn't seem like weeks. Seems like an age. 'How've you been coping then?' I didn't seem to hear him at first. I don't know how, but I seemed lost in space. 'Sianer?'

'Sorry, and we've been coping well. As well as you can in the Games,' I said, snapping back to reality, as he took my hand.

'We? You mean you and Holosity?'

'Yes, and Alexita, Katia and…' I didn't finish. I did miss Sara. We never knew each other for long, but I really do miss her. A tear ran down my cheek. I felt Peeta's finger gently wipe it away.

'It'll be okay, Sianer. I promise. Remember Sara. Don't you forget her,' he said, reassuringly gripping my hand, tightly. I squeezed his hand as a reply, and we started walking. We walked in silence for a while, until I said, 'Will you team up with us? Alexita, Holosity, Katia and I? We need someone like you and to be honest, you need us!'

He considered this for a while looking into the trees ahead. I could almost hear his brain working out what I was saying. Until he said, 'It's such a nice sunset.'

'Yes. I've always loved a sunset.'

'It's probably my favourite colour. The orangey sunset.'

It was strange having a normal conversation with Peeta. Not having the Games loom over our personal lives. I realise now, how much I actually care about Peeta. No! I mustn't think it, because I know only one of us can come out of this Hellhole. Maybe neither of us. Never both of us.

'What about you? Your favourite colour?'

'Purple. My mother was a seamstress and she used to make me purple blouses and dresses when I was little. She even made the manky curtains at the front of the house. My father always says that they're an eyesore, those bloody moth-eaten sun bleached rags! But I never let him take them down. I don't know why. Maybe it was because mother made them,' I paused a moment before saying, 'I want to be home. I can just imagine home now. Walking down past your bakery, the small of fresh bread following me. Then ending up at the Seam. Ending up at my house. Smelling like Cats. I miss it.'

'I miss home. Probably not as much as you do, but I guess anywhere's better than here. I miss frosting the cakes my mother made.'

'What? You did those? They were amazing! I never knew you did them! Every month, on pay day, my father and I used to go by the bakery and get a cake! I would always go for the-'

'The purple ones?'

'Yes…how did you know?'

'I used to wait for you every month on pay day. I knew you would come and get the same cake every time! The little purple cupcake!'

I laughed at this. Then my smile faded a little. 'I don't think we would have met properly if it wasn't for the Games.'

'I guess they got one thing right then,' he replied. What it was meant to mean, I don't know, but I liked this little comment. Another pause.

'I know this isn't a nice question, Peeta, but… have you…you know… killed?'

'Not intentionally. I mean, I didn't set out to kill them; it was self defence, but… I didn't feel good about it. But I guess if I hadn't I wouldn't be talking to you.

'I guess you got one thing right here then,' I said with a smile. He laughed a little.

'Oh so that's the _only_ thing I got right there then? Am I that thick?' he said in a sarcastic yet playful voice. I laughed. We both laughed together a while. I hadn't laughed like this for weeks. Maybe years.

'Mind you, I still think you should take up my offer,' I said. He looked at me with an inquisitive look. 'If it weren't for them I would be dead in a few days, and not talking to you right now.'

'Ahh, so there's another thing they got right. I think I might just take up that offer.'

I looked at him, and he looked straight back. Fighting to hold back tears, I smiled. 'Thank you, Peeta' He brushed his lips against my hand and then slowly to my lips. That's when we heard her scream.


	5. Chapter 5: Holosity

Chapter Five: Holosity

I don't know what time it was when I heard the cannons. It set of three times. That meant there were six people left in the games. I stopped dead in my tracks wondering who it could have been. Surely not Peeta or Sianer, because they were strong, and it couldn't have been Katia or Alexita for the extensive amount of weapons at their finger tips. That's when I saw him appear around a tree all I remember was that it was sunset. I feel peaceful at sunset. It cast a dim light over the trees, so I didn't recognise him at first. I had my trident in my tight grip, poised to kill, until he moved into the light.

'Garth!'

His bloody face and baggy eyes, made him almost impossible to recognise. He had a mace by his side, hanging in a loose grip. From the beefy man I once knew, to this? Is this what the arena does to people? Would we end up like that? I lowered my trident and walked towards him. I could see, out of the corner of my eye his grip tightening on the bloody mace. I stopped again, holding out my hand. His bloodshot eyes were mad with rage and violence.

'Garth? Are you ok?' cautiously, I tightened the grip on my trident and stayed a distance.

'What I don't understand… how could they think? How can they watch? Murderers!'

'Who's the murderer? What's wrong, Garth? Can I help?'

'NO!' He raised his mace high in the air, with a crazed look in his eyes. With madness taking over, he swung the mace down, aiming for a sharp blow to the head which would kill me instantly, but I held my ground and my trident and swung to block the blow. My fighting arm outstretched, Garth swung his mace and hit it with a force that made me drop my trident and fall to the floor. I let out numerous screams of pain as the Thwack, thump, Smash, Bang came! All over my body as he stood above me, mace raised poised to attack my face. Dying already, I wished he would do it quick to stop my pain. But the blow never comes. An arrow had pierced his heart right at that moment. I heard a cry and a shout. Sianer and Peeta's faces appeared above me.

'Come on! You're going to be ok! Please, you will be fine!' I heard her voice above me. She took my hand and likewise, Peeta took my other one.

'_Just close your eyes, You'll be alright, Come morning light, you and I'll be Safe and Sound,' _I heard her voice, soft and soothing to hear. It was an unfamiliar song, but all the same, I wanted it to be the last thing I heard. I felt her warm tears on my face as she leant over me. Her singing, Peeta stroking my hair. I never wanted this moment to end, but I wanted peace all the same. All of sudden, I felt a weight lift away.

I was cold. Too cold for my liking. As I lay there pain rushing from the point that the spear had pierced my body. I could feel myself slowly decaying, soon to cease to exist. Maybe if I decided to run with the Careers, they wouldn't have caught me like this. They're gone now, and I'm with my friends. My family. My real family. How I ended up allied with such fighters in the first place I will never know. I could hear there voices slowly dying, muffled voices trying to shout life back into me. I was at peace. I remember with a last breath how I ended up entwined in the vicious games of the Capitol. When the escort read my name, I felt almost like this. Empty. Only like an empty feeling that strikes fear into your heart, and not the solemn emptiness that means peace would come for me soon. I stood on the stage before the Justice Building and met my fellow tribute. Garth. A huge, beefy 18 year old. When he moved to shake my hand, his grip was tight and mean. I never expected to die at his hands. I guess honesty and trust don't come in where the Careers are concerned. There are far worse games to play.

'_Just close your eyes, you'll be alright, Come Morning Light you and I'll be Safe and Sound,'_


	6. Chapter 6: Sianer

Chapter Six: Sianer

I felt her last, warm breath on my face, and nothing else. Tears dripped onto her cold cheek. Not just mine, but Peeta's. The bloody scars left by Garth still oozing with blood, were drying. I wiped away the tears and blood on her face, and whispered a goodbye.

'_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound,' _

A hovercraft appeared to take away Garth's and Holosity's bodies. Now there was nothing but a small pool of blood. I couldn't stand to wait any longer. I turned to Peeta, who was looking down at where Holosity once lay. I started towards camp and saw a faint light glittering. Alexita and Katia had a fire blazing, unaware of what news Peeta and I would bring.

'Ah here they! Finally, thought you'd gone and… Peeta?' Alexita's voice fell from its usual happy tone, to a dark, fearful note. Katia stood after laying the weapons she held, down before the fire. It didn't take long for Peeta to explain. I don't know how I couldn't, but my voice had struck, like a knife had been plunged through. It was dark now. Any second, Holosity's face would be seen against the dark moonlight. There were only five of us left. Five. Three of those people were my friends. How would we sort out that dilemma? Unless the other tribute kills them all before I may have too, I do not know. One things for certain, I cannot live, if they are to die. I almost forgot that we were all on camera, until a small parachute came tumbling through the trees. Seafood. A gift from District 4. That was when the anthem played, and the Capitol seal shone over them all. There was Holosity, the last we may ever see of her, then gone. Garth then came, with a look of heroic standards. What drove him to madness? I didn't pay attention to the faces after that. There wasn't much point. I knew who was left.

'So that leaves her from five and us,' said Katia when the capitol seal once again disappeared and the anthem ceased.

'Bethen. I heard her name at the Cornucopia battle. The boy from five was killed then. He shouted for her help, but she ignored him. She was vicious. She showed no mercy at all! Killing any one in her way. She sought them out,' Peeta said in a solemn voice.

'It had to be the hardest to beat didn't it!' said Katia. I didn't know what to think. I didn't want a bloody battle to finish with, especially if it had to be against them.

'We wont, Katia, It'll be ok.'

Katia smiled faintly. I began to empty the contents of Holosity's pack onto the ground in front of us. I had never seen her notepad before, but I saw her with it. I now took it and flicked the pages. Pictures- or drawings- of the arena. I recognised them all. There were eve drawings of Katia, Alexita, Sara and I in there. I smiled as I turned the pages, but not before pausing on a particularly interesting sketch. In the centre was the odd rectangular shape, with funny markings and crosses dotted about it. Her crawly writing annotated the picture. The arena. Why would she want to record this?

'Guys, I think you'd better see this,' I said. They gathered round to see. Katia took hold after a second or two and took it by the fire. After a few minutes, she turned suddenly.

'Fight Fire with Fire!' she said, almost like a whisper.

'What?' asked Alexita?

'Look, according to this, the arena has so many different twists and turns. Holosity worked out that it was a Rectangle or a square, as she questions the shapes proportion here,' –she pointed to an annotation,- 'and then there's the waterfall, and right in the centre, the Cornucopia,' she said all too fast to get my head around it.

'But I still don't get where you got, Fire with Fire?' came Peeta's confused voice from behind.

'Well, there are four areas of the arena which have been circled. Now on one of these, she wrote, 'Fire with Fire, makes them burn'. So, if I'm right, Holosity wanted a blaze to end the games,' Katia slowed down saying this, as for us to understand. It was a mad plan – but not entitled to fail!

'She must have known she was going to die, and left this for us to find!' said Alexita in a small voice. Katia looked more closely at the book and sat for a while. The brains of the alliance, she was the best for the job, so in the meantime, Peeta and I sat in silence, hand in hand, Peeta stroking my hair and playing with the loose strands, protruding from my bun. Alexita started to cook the rest of the Badger meat and the fish. In about twenty minutes, Katia had found that the areas circled were places where we camped, and that the best way to burn was with fuel. Whatever there was would do. Alexita had matches from Holosity's pack, so we divided them up, and went in pairs to the place of the soon to be blazes. Alexita and Katia went east while Peeta and I went west. We reached the force field and doubled back to the cave that had been specifically plotted. At the mouth, we began setting the bonfire up. We collected leaves and bark and logs and branches in silence until, finally, we ended up with a perfect bonfire. Peeta and I each took matches, and dripped the fat from the meat around the tower. Well, it wasn't the best fuel, but hey, we were leaving the arena soon! We lit the matches, an, after a long kiss from Peeta, we set the tower alight. It spread quickly, quicker than expected, a Capitol interference maybe, but all we knew was that it was all around us. It lost control, as the trees around were engulfed in flames. All of a sudden we were trapped in the ring of fire.

'Peeta? What do we do?' I cried frantically. He took my hand, and looked into my eyes, and at once I knew. There was no escape. All that there was to come now, was my last moments with Peeta, and then fire. I had no care that the eyes of all Panem were fixed on us right now, but it did not matter. The fumes were getting to me now; I began to feel weak as the flames closed in around us. My knees gave way, and I slid to the floor. He dropped down with me and I lay in his arms. He was stroking my hair now, but said nothing until, 'do you remember home, Sianer? The main street? The rows of little shops, the smell of the florists? Fresh bread from our bakery? Do you remember playing soldiers in the playground and on the swings when we were six?'

'I remember. We were only kids then. Just pretending, dreaming of happy endings. I can't stop thinking of Elizabeth. How she died. I was nine when she went to the Capitol. She never came home. I watched her die on the screen, Peeta! And now Harry has to watch me die! My sister. My little brother. And no I'm dying with my best friend,' I choked. Peeta took my face in his hands and whispered, 'I love you, Sianer. Elizabeth died with dignity, and so will we. Harry will be proud. District twelve will be. The whole world,' and with that he kissed me one last time, and I heard the cannons, and saw no more.


	7. Chapter 7: Alexita

Chapter Seven: Alexita

We were at the Cornucopia when we heard the cannons. We knew it instantly that either Sianer or Peeta were dead, or both, but we couldn't take the chance of being wrong. I sat watching the fire spread around the forest. The fire we had just set was nearly ten times the size as before! Katia stood up and said quietly, 'I owe round the back. Just to see if there are any loose weapons. I'll not be a sec.' I nodded and she disappeared round the side of the Golden Horn. I took out my small, golden dagger and twiddled it around in my hands, examining it. I could see my eyes reflected in its gleam. All of a sudden, a deafening scream emanated from behind the Cornucopia, where Katia had just gone. Katia! I jumped up, dagger at hand and ran to see Five holding Katia high in the air, suspended from her chest on a long sword. Rage built up and I screeched, 'NO!' Five dropped the sword and Katia with it, as the cannon fired, and looked straight towards me. I ran at her and jumped, knocked her back, but she stood quickly, growling, and running at me. Knuckledusters pierced my arms, as a dagger just missed my throat. I pushed her with all power I had, and she fell back to the floor. I began to run. I was away from her, but something stopped me.

Fire was blazing now. All the surrounding forest engulfed in flames. As I turned, I saw her stand before me. Bethen. Her hand taken up by the knuckle dusters, tips jagged and dripping with my blood. With the addition of a dagger in her left hand, my chances of life were slim. Her hair lank and matted, her eyes reflecting the red flames, my blood oozing from her mouth. She advanced towards me slowly.  
_'Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.'_  
I sang the lyrics under my breath. I closed my eyes and saw Sara telling her ridiculous jokes, Katia laughing, Holosity drawing and singing, Sianer and Peeta dancing together, and kissing... They were all together, woundless and happy. Laughing in a meadow. I felt an urge of power, anger and vengeance run through my veins. I gripped my dagger and opened my eyes. Five was closer now. About two meters away. I raised my arm and through the small golden dagger, screaming as I did. Five cried out as I hit my target, square in the chest. My opponent crumpled to the floor, and breathed no more. I stood over her, and just stared. How had she mutilated from the kind, generous girl in the yellow dress laughing with Ceaser Flickerman, to the corpse of a murderer, drenched in not just her own blood, but mine, Katia's and a handful of others, she had taken the lives of. I heard the trumpets and a hovercraft above me lowered a ladder. I took hold, and I was frozen by an electric current. I saw the arena shrink away from me. But was I truly Safe and Sound?


End file.
